


I Will Always Find You

by ElioAmari



Series: Black Wings [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensuality, Someone has to treat Crow right, Touch-Starved, and that someone is definitely Jolyon, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: Now that Jolyon had finally found the former Prince, he would never let him go again. It didn't mater if Crow didn't feel the same way Uldren did. Jolyon had dedicated centuries of his life to Uldren, he'd do the same for Crow without hesitation. If he had to simply watch from the sidelines as Crow moved on, found someone new, and disappeared into the sunset then so be it. The river always finds the sea and Jolyon would always find Crow, no matter what.
Relationships: Jolyon Till the Rachis/Crow
Series: Black Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124903
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I Will Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Some more smut for MY BOYS because they DESERVE THIS KINDNESS. This is after Uldren's resurrection into Crow. He is being held captive and abused by Spider, Guardians are beating/killing him if he shows his face, and he feels alone in the world. Enter Jolyon Till the Rachis who never stopped loving his Prince.

The initial clash of a fist against his jaw hurt the worst. The subsequent hit was almost painless, having been simply outshined by its predecessor. As Crow fell to the ground he instinctively covered his head, attempted to shield himself from the barrage of kicks that came next. A Titan struck him with pure, unrelenting rage while a Hunter crouched nearby, twirling a knife in his hand. _It'll be over soon, just breathe,_ Crow told himself as he attempted to ease his mind.

Ah, _comfort_. These days comfort of any kind was in short supply for Crow. Between the beatings from Spider, the Guardian's who tortured and murdered him, and the constant fear that any mistake he made would lead to the death of his only friend, Glint, Crow never had a chance to so much as breathe comfortably. He did his best to remain strong, to keep his head up, but most nights he cried himself to sleep. The suffering was wearing him thin, running him ragged, and claiming more of his life than permanent death ever could. 

Glint could see it tearing Crow apart little by little. The Ghost even offered to sacrifice himself for his Guardian, but Crow refused to allow such a sacrifice. He'd endure so that Glint could live alongside him. Life without Glint just didn't seem worth living at the moment. He'd rather die over and over for an eternity than let anything bad happen to Glint.

_It'll be over soon, just breathe._

The Titan wailing on Crow stopped kicking him in order to get down and punch him square in the nose. Crow squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, the taste of copper filling his mouth from his broken nose. A distant shot rang out and the assault on him stopped abruptly. Crow felt the weight of the Titan shift off of him as she fell to the ground dead. His eyes shot open in time to see the Hunter stand up and charge towards his prone body, knife in hand. This time Crow saw the muzzle flash from up high on a nearby cliffside before a bullet pierced through the Exo's skull, striking the ground next to Crow and dropping the enemy Guardian. 

Crow's eyes cinched shut again as he lay flat on the ground. A bullet was less painful than fists or knives. At least when someone shot him he usually died quickly. He started counting to himself to ease his mind as he lay there awaiting the death he was so sure he would be receiving soon. Five seconds, ten seconds, thirty seconds, sixty seconds, three hundred seconds, and nothing. No shots fired. His stomach tensed as he shuddered, realizing what this meant. _It wouldn't be a quick death, after all._

He opened his eyes and slowly sat up in time to see a man before with a large sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. He was an Awoken with light azure skin and pale cerulean eyes. His hair was long and as white as the stars in the sky, pulled back into a thick braid that stretched well past his shoulder blades. A small smile pulled at a corner of his mouth as his narrow eyes looked right into Crow's. For a single moment Crow felt something tugging at his heart, making it beat faster in his chest as a familiar yet foreign feeling overwhelmed him. 

"Come on." The man said as he extended a gloved hand towards Crow. After a brief hesitation Crow accepted the hand, allowing the stranger to pull him to his feet. "We need to get out of here. Those Guardians will be back any minute." 

Crow nodded slowly, unable to take his eyes of this stranger in front of him. He continued to hold the man's hand which didn't seem to bother him. The stranger led Crow away from the scene and through a series of tunnels and caves until they neared an old shipping container somewhere far off the beaten path on the Tangled Shore. It was clear now that this stranger was not a Guardian or else he would have transmatted them away. _Odd_ , Crow thought, wondering who the man was and why he helped him at all. They entered the container and the man finally let go of Crow's hand before motioning for him to take a seat in a nearby chair. 

"Let me help you clean those wounds. I know you're a Guardian but there's no need to waste Light on scrapes and bruises." The stranger said as he leaned his rifle against the wall. Crow hesitated again, something inside of him battling against his natural instinct to flee as fast as his legs would allow. He finally sat down, feeling both awkward and at ease in the man's presence. 

"How did you know I was a Guardian?" Crow asked softly.

"Oh, uhhh..." The man stuttered briefly before offering an explanation. "Well no civilian could walk away from a beating like that, at least not in my experience." He wet a clean rag with a bottle of water and rung it out over a small metal bowl.

Crow's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Glint, who was now floating near his head. Glint nodded silently, attempting to get his Guardian to relax before disappearing again. _If Glint says it's okay, then it's okay._ Crow finally exhaled and relaxed his shoulders. The man turned around and moved towards Crow, grabbing another chair and placing it in front of the Guardian. 

"The name's Jolyon, by the way. What do you call yourself?" 

"Crow. It's nice to meet you, Jolyon."

"Crow? You named yourself Crow?" Jolyon replied in spite of his attempts to keep the fact that he was intimately familiar with the Guardian in his former life a secret. 

"No. Baron Spider named me." Crow looked down, a touch of shame settling on his face.

"Oh..." Jolyon bit his tongue. _What kind of sick fuck would name him that? Of course Spider, of all people, was the one who found and claimed him. Bet he got a real kick out of having the former Prince Uldren Sov in his possession like a damn pet._ These thoughts bounced around Jolyon's head as he did his best to hide his anger.

"Is it a bad name?" A defensive tone overcame Crow's voice.

"No, not at all. It's just... Well among us Awoken it's more a title than a name. Crow's are scouts, like me. I wouldn't expect an Eliksni to know or care about that, though." Jolyon couldn't help himself from getting at least one jab in on Spider. To his surprise, Crow didn't defend his boss. Instead, he sat silently in contemplation. 

Jolyon brought the wet rag up to Crow's cheek, gently swiping it across the scrape left by the clash of an armored gauntlet. Crow flinched and grabbed Jolyon's wrist reflexively, attempting to stop him before realizing he meant no harm. His amber eyes were wild and full of fear in the moment. Since his resurrection no touch had come to him without ensuing pain. If Spider touched him it was to punish him for failure. If a Guardian touched him it was to kill him. He had lived in a state of fear for so long now that any other way of being felt wrong.

With Crow's hand gripped tightly around his wrist, Jolyon paused. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No." Crow's response was intense and hurried, laced with a thin layer of longing. He released his grip on Jolyon's wrist but kept his hand in place as Jolyon went back to washing Crow's face with slow, delicate motions. When Crow washed blood off his own body it was quick and rough, however Jolyon's touch was anything but that. He was gentle, thoughtful, and caring with every stroke of the rag over's Crow's blue-grey skin. He finished with Crow's cheek and moved to his nose, wiping off the dried blood that had streaked down along his other cheek. Thankfully his nose was no longer broken thanks to a little surge of Light from Glint.

Crow closed his eyes as butterflies danced around in his stomach. He couldn't stop the tears from forming in the corners of his eyes, building in volume until they were heavy enough to fall beautifully down his now dusky blue cheeks. Jolyon's free hand reached up to catch it instinctually which urged Crow's eyes to open again.

"All done." Jolyon smiled as he pulled his hands away. The sudden departure of Jolyon's warm touch drew a tiny whimper from Crow. The Guardian bit his lip and tried to hide the embarrassment that blushed across his face, suddenly feeling very foolish for having lost himself in the moment. Jolyon's expression was unreadable as he himself hid the incredible pain that began to eat away at him from the inside. 

He always hated seeing Uldren like this: hurt, broken, and in despair. However, this wasn't Uldren. Not anymore. This was Crow and Jolyon was a stranger to him. He was just some man who decided to help a Guardian in need. It didn't matter that he still loved this Guardian just as he had loved his Prince. It didn't matter that all he wanted to do was pull Crow into an embrace and never again let him go again. It didn't matter that it took every single ounce of self control in his body to stop himself from kissing Crow right here, right now. 

_None of it mattered because Crow wasn't Uldren._

However, him not being Uldren didn't mean he didn't deserve an equal amount of kindness. Crow looked devastated when Jolyon retracted his hand. Maybe it didn't have to be a deep act of love; maybe it could just be a simple thing shared between them. Jolyon was prepared to suffer the consequences if it meant he could simply touch the love of his life one more time.

Jolyon quickly leaned forward, not allowing himself another moment to think, and embraced Crow. The Guardian gasped against Jolyon's ear before slowly melting into the gesture. Jolyon had wrapped his arms around Crow's broad shoulders and Crow snaked his around Jolyon's waist, gripping tightly onto his back. Crow, not understanding why this felt so good and so right, softly sobbed as he snuggled his face against Jolyon's shoulder. He was overcome by this incredible feeling of closeness, one which he had only dreamed he would ever feel. Jolyon bit back a sob of his own as he rested his cheek against Crow's head, the fingers of his hand tenderly carding through the back of Crow's hair.

They sat together like that for a long while before Jolyon finally pulled away. Crow had gone silent minutes ago but his grip on Jolyon never loosened. As he backed away it was clear that the former Prince was feeling incredibly drowsy. 

"You're welcome to use my bed for a nap, if you want. I'll keep watch." Jolyon motioned over to the single cot at the back of the container.

"Oh, I couldn't possib-"

"I insist, really. It's safe here." 

Crow half expected to leave when he stood up a moment later, thinking that he'd thank Jolyon and be on his way. But instead his legs carried him to the cot. He kept his gear on, his boots too, as he laid down and got as comfortable as possible. "Alright, but only for a little bit."

Jolyon nodded as Crow closed his eyes fell fast asleep. Grabbing his sniper rifle from against the wall and a bottle of gunsmith oil from a shelf, Jolyon sat down and started disassembling his weapon to clean it. His hands were shaking so hard that he was almost sure he'd drop something and wake Crow. From over his shoulder he heard the faint whirring of Crow's Ghost.

"Thank you for everything. He's been so... Well, he needed this." Glint whispered.

"You know who I am, don't you?" Jolyon kept his eyes glued to his weapon.

"One cannot know who Uldren Sov was and not know Jolyon Till the Rachis."

"I don't go by that title anymore. Not since he... Not since Uldren died." The Awoken's soft, deep voice trembled, his eyes fluttering shut as if saying his name caused physical pain. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Glint paused before spinning around and placing himself directly in Jolyon's line of sight. "Hey, I don't mean to be pushy but I need to make sure you wont tell him about his past. I'm not sure he'd be able to handle it, at least not... not like _this_. Spider doesn't want him to know and to be honest it's the one thing I agree with him on."

Jolyon sighed and put his head in his hands before replying, "I didn't visit his body, you know. Petra Venj came to me and informed me that I could visit him but I turned her down. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, not like that." 

"Why? I thought you loved him?" Glint asked innocently. He knew of Jolyon but was of course unable to comprehend the complexity of Jolyon's relationship with Uldren. Only two people ever could and one of them was now a Guardian with no memory of his past life who was fast asleep on Jolyon's bed. 

"He died for me long before he was murdered. When I brought him to Petra and Variks at the Prison of Elders to answer for his many, many crimes I got a chance to look him in the eye and do you know what happened?"

"Did he yell at you?"

"No. In fact I would have preferred it if he did. But no... He looked at me and didn't even recognize my face. His eyes were hollow then, just like his soul." Tears slowly began streaming down Jolyon's motionless face as he lifted his head. "I haven't seen him since then."

"He's been though a lot, Jolyon." 

"I know, which is why I won't tell him of his past. He's not Uldren anymore, I understand that. For now I just want to help him any way I can. It's the least I can do." Jolyon reached the back of his hand up to wipe the tears away from his face with a sniffle. 

"You'd be surprised at how much his body remembers. I think somewhere inside of him he recognizes you. I know for a fact he thinks you're attractive." Glint giggled as the Awoken looked up with a confused expression. "I won't try to tell you what I think you should do with that information but, well, I hope you'll do something. He's so lonely and scared and I try to help but it's not enough."

"I'm sure you're more than enough, it's obvious he cherishes you. He may not feel the same way about me that I feel about him, though. But that's okay, I'll help him regardless. I'll find a way to help you too, Glint."

"How did you...?" 

"It's not difficult to put two and two together. I see the scars on your shell and know damn well what Spider is known to do to Ghosts. Crow stays out of fear for your safety, doesn't he?" A look of guilt was apparent in Glint's eye. Jolyon slowly and awkwardly reached his hand up to touch Glint gently. "Thank you for looking after him and for caring about him. He's very lucky to have you."

Jolyon peered over his shoulder to look at Crow. The Guardian was breathing deeply, his lips slightly parted as he lay on his side. His black and silver hair, cut the same way he always used to cut it, had fallen across his perfect face. Jolyon couldn't help but smile at the sight. He'd seen the man like this hundred of times, usually naked and in a nicer bed, but he was still breathtaking. Crow was using his cloak as a blanket and as soon as Jolyon's gaze locked onto Spider's symbol painted messily across the coarse fabric he sneered. 

He knew what kind of person Spider was. He jaw clenched at the thought of Spider laying a single one of his four hands on Crow. Knowing that Spider had hurt Crow, because there was no damn way he didn't, made Jolyon's blood boil. He set down the scope he was holding in his hands and pushed himself to his feet before walking over to where Crow laid. He sat back down, crossing his legs, and gently tucked the ebony and ashen strands of hair that rested across Crow's face behind his ear.

His hand remained there as he rubbed little circles against Crow's cheek with his thumb. Truthfully, despite how much Uldren hurt him Jolyon still loved him. He always loved him and he always would. He accepted that fact long ago and had never faltered, not even once.

Maybe Glint was right, maybe Crow did recognize him on some level. All he knew for certain was that now that he'd finally found him, he would never let him go again. It didn't mater if Crow didn't feel the same way Uldren did. Jolyon had dedicated centuries of his life to Uldren, he'd do the same for Crow without hesitation. If he had to simply watch from the sidelines as Crow moved on, found someone new, and disappeared into the sunset then so be it. The river always finds the sea and Jolyon would always find Crow, no matter what.

Jolyon slowly succumbed to his own sleepiness and rested his head in the crook of his elbow on the cot, still sitting on the floor. He moved one of his hands to hold onto Crow's. When he awoke a few hours later Crow was gone. Jolyon's chest tightened with panic until he realized there was a small slip of paper tucked into the hand that was previously holding Crow's. Inside, Crow had scribbled a note for him:

> _"Thank you for helping me. Had to go, you know how it is. Hope to see you around sometime."_

His handwriting was still nearly illegible, like it always was, and there was a small smiley face down in the corner. Jolyon's heart skipped a beat as he placed the piece of paper to his lips with closed eyes. It was a silly little scrap but it meant the world to Jolyon, oddly enough. Eventually he grabbed his gear and headed out to find Crow again. He just wanted to make sure he was safe; getting to see the man he loves again was just a bonus.

* * *

Crow returned to Spider's lair like a wounded dog with his tail tucked between his legs. The Baron of the Shore slapped him across the face for his tardiness before cruelly reminding him of the explosives in Glint's shell. Despite Spider's act of aggression, which was nothing new, Crow would do it all over again. He had this strange feeling around Jolyon. He'd never seen the man before, never heard his name, yet he gave off a warm, cozy aura. 

When Spider went off on a tirade about how ungrateful Crow is and how he'd be dead if it weren't for the Baron's help, _blah blah blah_ , Crow let his mind wander off. He pictured Jolyon's face, his hands, his eyes, his lips... He smiled at the thought of his lips which Spider of course noticed.

"Are you laughing, little bird?" Spider's words were laced with venom as he seethed in Crow's direction.

"No, Baron. I apologize. I promise to do better next time." 

"You had better not fail me again, Crow. Or..." His voice trailed off as one of his hands gently tapped on the keypad that Crow was led to assume held the killswitch for the explosives in Glint's shell. Crow flinched and Spider laughed. "Get out of here and _do your damn job_."

"Yes, Baron." Crow bowed his head before quickly darting off to the little hole in the wall he was barely able to call his "room".

He and Glint sat together silently while Crow fiddled with some new Lure tech. Glint was hovering around anxiously, zipping back and forth over Crow's head, bumping into his hands as he passed by, and rolling his shell over the table to make a humorous noise. Crow barely noticed his Ghost and found himself drowning in his own thoughts instead. The possibility of having found a new friend was just so exciting. It didn't hurt that Jolyon was handsome, too. The corners of Crow's mouth turned up into a shy smile before he yelped out, having pinched his finger between two pieces of metal. 

Over the next week or so Crow continued to do his job, keep his head down, and stay out of trouble. Hard days and long nights filled up the week as Crow and Glint fell back into their usual rhythm. Spider was more irritable than usual and Glint seemed to know why. Crow heard his Ghost and Spider arguing in hushed whispers night after night, unaware of what they were saying. Glint always assured Crow that everything was okay but he could swear he heard Jolyon's name on Spider's tongue one night. What reason would Spider have to be upset with Jolyon? How could he even know him?

As he became increasingly curious as to what was going on in these midnight conversations, Crow became sloppy out in the field. One day, for some idiotic reason, Crow took off his helmet to sit down and take a drink of water. Usually he made his way back to Spider's hideout to do such a brazen thing but he was thirsty and tired. He didn't want to make the trek back so he instead sat down at the mouth of a cave near the Jetsam of Saturn. Glint warned him but Crow didn't listen, instead remaining stubborn as ever despite the potential threat to his well-being.

Sadly, a passing Warlock caught a glimpse of his unmasked face. 

In a matter of seconds she was overcome with fury and tackled Crow to the ground. Her hands found their way to his neck and she squeezed as tightly as she could. It all happened so fast, Crow barely had the chance to fight back. He kicked his legs and pushed his hands against her helmet, trying desperately to gasp for one single breath of air. Shadows seeped into his eyesight as the life slowly drained from his body. His eyes closed in a final embrace of death before he suddenly gasped into the open air, the weight of the Warlock on his body lifted.

He could hear scuffling next to him and as soon as he regained his ability to see Crow looked to see the Warlock grappling with someone on the ground - someone with a long, white braid. _Jolyon_.

Blows were traded as dust kicked up around where Jolyon wrestled the Light bearer onto the ground. It was close but Light flooded her body as she flipped Jolyon onto his back and pinned him to the ground. Crow felt so helpless, still dazed from his brush with asphyxiation, as he clumsily attempted to pull the Warlock off Jolyon. She pushed Crow back to the ground with ease and returned to strangling Jolyon. Much like Crow, Jolyon wasn't much of a match for the Warlock in this position. Crow screamed at her, his voice hoarse and broken, but she wouldn't relent. 

"Wait!" Her Ghost appeared and turned to his Guardian. "He's not a Guardian, Olenna!"

"Who the fuck cares?" The Warlock hissed from behind her helmet.

"You should! If you kill him you're just a murderer. He's not the target. Leave him!" 

At that the Warlock paused, loosening her grip but not removing it completely. Jolyon looked up to her with crazed eyes, ready to keep fighting if the situation called for it. She snapped her gaze back to Crow and prepared to lunge at him when the shot rang out. A slight smoke rose into the air around Jolyon's hand canon and the Warlock fell hard onto the ground, dead. 

"Get out of her, both of you!" The Warlock's Ghost looked pointedly at Crow before Jolyon grabbed his arm and ran. 

They ran for a long time, taking pathways and shortcuts that Crow didn't recognize. Eventually they made their way to the shipping container that Jolyon used when on the Tangled Shore. Jolyon let Crow go in before checking to see if they had been followed, then he ducked inside and closed the door. As Jolyon turned back to Crow he instantly wrapped his arms around him, pulling Crow against his body. Since Jolyon was slightly taller than Crow, the Guardian had an easy enough time resting his head comfortably on the man's shoulder.

It was peaceful here, like this. Crow found that he didn't want to let go or be let go of. Some unknown factor drew him to Jolyon, something deep. Jolyon seemed to care for him in a way no one else did. Maybe Crow was naïve and willing to fall for anyone who showed him kindness but he wasn't sure that was the case. It wasn't just that Jolyon was kind, there was something else about him that Crow found attractive. After all, what's the harm in simply thinking someone's attractive and wanting to get closer to them? Even without the emotional pull, Crow would still be thinking impure thoughts about Jolyon: the man who had saved his life more than once now. 

"Are you okay?" Jolyon asked softly, still holding Crow tightly. 

"I think so." Crow rasped, his throat still injured. Jolyon backed away and took a good look at Crow's neck which was now lined with dark blue bruises. He ran his fingers over the area gently before finally looking deep into Crow's golden eyes. There was a brief moment in which Crow felt no pain from his recent injuries. All he could feel was Jolyon's light, delightful touch on his sensitive skin. 

Jolyon backed away and gestured for Crow to sit down. "Want some hot tea? It'll help your throat."

"Sure, I'd love some." Crow smiled, only having had the luxury of drinking tea a time or two. Spider didn't usually let him have nice things.

"You like it black with a pinch of cinnamon, right?" Jolyon began filling a pot with water, his back to Crow.

Crow didn't answer right away and Jolyon grimaced, realizing he had just made a horrible mistake. That was how _Uldren_ liked his tea, not Crow. The Guardian narrowed his eyes at Jolyon's back before replying, "How do you know that?"

"Oh, uh... Well, it's an Awoken specialty. I guess I just assumed, my mistake." _Nice save, Jolyon._

"Hm, well I do happen to like it that way. I guess that's why." Crow smiled again, buying into Jolyon's fib. Jolyon let out a curt sigh of relief as he turned to face Crow. The Guardian looked content as he sat in the chair, his hands folded into his lap while his legs stretched out in front of him. Jolyon hadn't seen him this relaxed in a long time. Of course, this wasn't Uldren, but Crow seemed happier which in turn made Jolyon happy. He was less weighed down by his name and his station as a Guardian. Ironically, given Uldren's hatred of Light bearers, being a Guardian suited him. Of course he was regrettably on Spider's leash for the time being but Jolyon knew that could be fixed. 

Jolyon pulled up a chair and sat across from Crow. The two of them got to talking about this and that, learning more about one another. Jolyon learned that the Hero of the Red War had been helping Crow and that the two Guardian's were getting along well. The Hero was even teaching Crow a thing or two about how to use his new abilities and what it means to bear the Light of the Traveler. As Crow spoke he lit up, passion clearly driving him in his pursuit to be a better Guardian. Jolyon listened intently as they sipped their tea, contented to see Crow so engaged and jubilant. 

The conversation turned humorous and as they both laughed at a particularly funny joke of Jolyon's, Crow reached forward and placed his hand on the other man's thigh. The laugh faded into a set of smiles and Jolyon didn't dare flinch, attempting to let Crow know that this was okay. Crow blushed, somewhat embarrassed and was about to pull his hand back before ultimately decided to keep it there. 

Jolyon leaned forward in his chair, bringing him in closer to Crow. A coy grin crossed his face as he steeled himself, internally. Crow would be making the moves here. It was easy for Jolyon but he wanted to make sure Crow actually wanted it. Lucky for him, Crow definitely did want something more. He wasn't sure what exactly he wanted yet but he was eager to chase this feeling.

After some self-conscious, internal debate Crow finally did what his body was screaming at him to do. His lips grazed Jolyon's, brushing against them faintly before finally pressing into them. Jolyon paused briefly, allowing Crow to kiss him as he simply relished in the sensation. Uldren had always been a very good kisser, it seemed those skill transferred to Crow. _He'd missed this_. 

Once he gained a hold of himself, Jolyon pushed back into Crow with kisses of his own, matching the Guardian's affection tit for tat. What began as something soft and gentle had blossomed into something more passionate as Crow licked into Jolyon's mouth. Lips, teeth, and tongues clashed together in a battle for dominance that neither of them seemed too desperate to win. 

Crow's hand pushed up Jolyon's thigh on its way to his hip. He squeezed there, gripping tightly onto Jolyon while bringing his other hand up to caress his face. Jolyon was pawing at the cloak Crow wore, pulling it off of him eagerly before throwing it as hard as he could away from them. He hated seeing Spider's sigil painted on Crow like a brand and if they were going to continue making out he needed it to be as far away as possible. 

Jolyon stood up and pulled Crow along with him. From here, Jolyon could easily run his hands up along Crow's torso before draping them over his shoulders. Crow delighted in the attention and gasped softly against Jolyon's mouth as he drew him in for a deeper kiss. One thing led to another and before long they were both pulling at each other's clothes, attempting to undress each other. 

Upper body armor and undershirts came off first and Crow shivered as he begged Jolyon to touch him with a soft, breathless gasp. 

"Anything you want, just tell me and I'll do it for you." Jolyon whispered back as he ran his hand up Crow's abdomen. He spent the next few minutes revering Crow, caressing every inch of the exposed portion of Crow's body drawing a steady stream of quiet moans from the Guardian. "If any of this is too much or too little just tell me." 

Crow nodded enthusiastically with lidded eyes and flushed skin. Jolyon began pulling Crow towards his bed, keeping their lips locked along the way. As the back of his knees hit the frame he sat down and began unbuckling Crow's many, many belts. _Some things never change_. While he worked his hands he leaned forward, peppering the area just above Crow's waistband with kisses. He lavished Crow's skin with licks of his tongue between sensual kisses and bites. 

Once the belts were undone, Jolyon worked on his own pants quickly as Crow finished taking his off. 

"How do you want me?" Jolyon panted, standing up to pull Crow's face into another kiss. He gave Crow a moment to answer and when he didn't Jolyon backed away and gave him a kind, understanding look. He realized he needed to approach this subject more delicately. "I don't really have a preference, myself. Do you?"

"What do I want?" Crow stumbled over his words, completely taken aback that someone would actually ask him what he wanted rather than simply taking what they wanted from him. "I want you, I know that much."

"But how do you want me?" Jolyon asked as he brushed a silver strand of Crow's hair out of his face. 

"I want to fuck you." Crow finally admitted with confidence. He was beginning to like this idea of having a say in what he did. 

Jolyon kissed the corner of Crow's mouth, then his cheek, before softly biting his earlobe and whispering, "Then fuck me."

Crow pushed Jolyon back onto the bed and took a moment to enjoy the sight before him. Jolyon lay naked on his bed, completely vulnerable as his body invited Crow into him. His long, white hair had fallen out of its braid and was now spread out around him like a halo. Both of them were fully aroused and Crow couldn't help but let his gaze rest on Jolyon's rock-hard cock. He bit his lip before slowly moving towards Jolyon, kissing his pale blue skin all over on his way up to the man's neck. Once there he bit on the supple skin, drawing a moan out of Jolyon. 

Jolyon desperately reached his hand under the cot and produced a bottle of lube for Crow. The Guardian dripped some of the lube onto one of his hands before bringing his other hand up to Jolyon's mouth. Jolyon gladly sucked in Crow's fingers, slicking them up for him while Crow's lubed hand began stroking Jolyon's cock. Jolyon moaned around Crow's fingers, delighted by the sensation of Crow working his cock. After some playful teasing, Crow pulled his fingers from Jolyon's mouth and brought them around under him, slipping one inside of him while still pumping his cock with slow, languid strokes. 

One finger turned into two and Jolyon writhed at the feeling. He knew that he wasn't going to last long and found a way to let Crow know as much between breathy moans. Crow quickly poured some lube onto his own dick before lining it up against Jolyon's stretched entrance. His retained his gentle yet firm grip on Jolyon's cock while he slowly pushed into the man below slowly.

"Ah, _fuck!_ " Jolyon nearly shouted at the feeling of being filled by Crow. He winced before the pain turned to pleasure. Once completely sheathed inside of him, Crow stopped and looked to Jolyon - silently asking if he was alright. Jolyon gasped and nodded, bringing his legs around Crow's waist and encouraging him to move.

"You feel so..." Crow closed his eyes shut in a moment of pure bliss, cutting his sentence short.

"So what, Crow? Tell me." 

"So _perfect_. Like you were made for me."

"Maybe I was." Jolyon reached up and pulled Crow's face down to him to press a kiss against his lips. Crow continued thrusting into him at a steady pace, jerking Jolyon off at the same time. Jolyon ran one of his hands through the longer side of Crow's hair while the other rested gently on his cheek. " _Look at me, baby._ "

Crow opened his eyes, allowing them to meet with Jolyon's. This minor act of intimacy was enough to push Crow over the edge. He saw stars when he came, letting out a low groan of pleasure while filling Jolyon with his hot cum. Jolyon himself came immediately after, ropes of cum stretching along his stomach as he threw his head back onto his pillow. Crow stayed inside of Jolyon for a moment, stabilizing himself on his hands until his vision returned to him. Jolyon helped Crow roll onto his side once he finally pulled out, wrapping his arm around the Guardian and pulling him onto his chest. 

"You okay, Jol?" Crow asked, still dazed from his orgasm. 

Jolyon couldn't help but chuckle softly at the new use of his old nickname. Uldren was the only one to ever have called him that; the only one who was ever _allowed_ to call him that. Crow would definitely get a pass too. "I'm feeling wonderful, Crow. Thank you."

Crow sighed contentedly at that and nuzzled into the crook of Jolyon's shoulder, bringing his arm around Jolyon and gripping onto him tightly. 

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want. I know you're busy but..." Jolyon trailed off, walking his fingers along Crow's arm tenderly. 

"I think it'll be okay to stay. Spider isn't expecting me back for a little while." Crow couldn't see it but Jolyon scowled at mention of Crow's boss. He wished he could steal Crow away from Spider here and now but the act of freeing him wouldn't be quite that easy, considering Glint's situation. For now he would have to settle with this moment, here and now.

Jolyon woke up hours later to an empty bed. Crow was nowhere in sight within Jolyon's small container. Jolyon sighed before sitting up straight. It was then that he saw a slip of paper resting on Jolyon's pants which laid on the floor. He grabbed it, along with his pants, and as soon as he was vaguely dressed he opened the note:

> _"Jol, that was amazing. I can't thank you enough for how kind you've been to me. I plan to repay you in any way I can (and as many times as I can). See you around."_

A warm feeling brewed in Jolyon's chest and a smile overtook his face. "See you soon." Jolyon whispered aloud, holding the slip of paper to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Paper Boats by Ashley Barrett and Darren Korb.


End file.
